


Wish In The Dark

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, Other, first one is more dubcon, second one is very noncon, slightly unrealistic situations, tentacle/cable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: This is composed of two separate short stories, both dealing with Fuwa having very unfortunate luck with one Humagear and one person who could possibly be a Humagear (who knows at this point! But for this, I'm going with my personal theory that the hooded figure is a human version of the Ark. Hence the tentacle cables). These both take place during events in episode 20, so they could be slightly spoilery, so keep that in mind!
Relationships: Horobi/Fuwa Isamu, hooded figure/Fuwa Isamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wish In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is composed of two separate short stories, both dealing with Fuwa having very unfortunate luck with one Humagear and one person who could possibly be a Humagear (who knows at this point! But for this, I'm going with my personal theory that the hooded figure is a human version of the Ark. Hence the tentacle cables). These both take place during events in episode 20, so they could be slightly spoilery, so keep that in mind!

Fuwa didn’t know what he’d expected. Had he truly thought that Horobi would identify his comrade so easily? That’d he’d simply give away whatever diabolical plot this hooded figure was carrying out?

He knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer from Horobi, but it still pissed him off that he didn’t get one.

He knew that grabbing Horobi by the collar, threatening him, and shaking him like a rag doll wouldn’t yield any results either, but that didn’t stop him from doing exactly that. 

The way Horobi looked up at him without any expression, aside from the hint of amusement in his eyes, served to anger Fuwa even further.

What he needed to do was catch Horobi off guard. Mess with his thought process just a bit. Don’t give him time to think.

And the only way he could think to do this was to close the distance between them and press his lips firmly to Horobi’s own.

Horobi went still—or more still than he already was, given his state of restraint. Things were off to a good start, Fuwa thought to himself. All he had to do was ignore the fact that he was locking lips with a Humagear. Maybe he could pretend it were someone else that he wouldn’t mind kissing.

But try as he might, Fuwa had been around Horobi more than anyone else lately. The Humagear was consuming his thoughts, even when he’d left work for the day. He’d taken to eating his meals in the basement, watching Horobi carefully, certain that he’d learn something new, but he’d been disappointed at every turn. 

And he was incredibly aware that Horobi was who he was kissing. And for whatever reason, he was enjoying it.

“Disgusting…this is a Humagear!” Fuwa thought to himself, even as Horobi’s tongue managed to slip between his lips. It felt…real, like the flesh and blood tongue of a human, not at all what he’d been expecting. He could practically feel the heat coming off Horobi’s body, and he was certain if he moved his hand downward, he would find him erect and ready, even though the rest of his body was securely restrained.

But Fuwa’s wasn’t.

Against his better judgment, Fuwa thrust his hand downward, moving across Horobi’s lap, until his fingers encountered his rapidly hardening shaft, and he clumsily rubbed him through the fabric of his loose pants, coaxing him to further hardness.

“What the hell are you doing?” Fuwa demanded of himself, even as he deepened the kiss, small grunts echoing in his throat as their tongues met. His hand fumbled with Horobi’s pants, trying to find a button or zipper or _something_ , so he could free the hard cock that strained against the fabric. His other hand make quick work of the button and zipper on his own pants, and he hastily shoved them down, suddenly incredibly frustrated with Horobi’s wardrobe.

“How the fuck do I take these off?” Fuwa growled. Unable to help himself, he straddled Horobi’s lap, hoping the flimsy folding chair would hold them both, and rubbed himself impatiently against the Humagear’s restrained shaft.

“You want it?” Horobi purred into his ear, sounding far too composed for Fuwa’s liking.

Before Fuwa could respond, there was a sound of fabric tearing, and suddenly Horobi’s shaft was no longer restrained, and it pushed insistently into Fuwa’s ass.

Fuwa’s fingers dug into the front of Horobi’s straitjacket, and he cried out.

“Oh? It went in easier than I’d expected,” Horobi said, and to Fuwa’s utter shock, the Humagear thrust up further into him.

“Y-you shouldn’t be able to move..!”

“Did you truly think that mere human technology could contain a Humagear?” Horobi asked, his garbled voice suddenly sounding far more sinister to Fuwa than before.

Horobi shifted, then thrust into Fuwa again, smirking when Fuwa pressed his lips together, trying to stay silent. “Just give in. You love the feeling of a hard cock in your ass, don’t you? Judging by how easily it went in, you’re either a cock hungry little human…or you start your day off with a toy up your ass?”

Fuwa sucked in a startled breath, before releasing a loud moan that he tried to smother with his hand, as Horobi set his pace. It should have worried him, how Horobi could move his lower half like this, but he was too busy burying his face in Horobi’s shoulder, trying to muffle the sounds of pleasure that he simply could not contain.

It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. He shouldn’t have been getting so excited from a Humagear’s dick, buried in his ass, pounding him mercilessly, but he was rock hard, his shaft sliding between his body and Horobi’s straitjacket.

It was so, _so_ much better than the dildo he’d ridden that morning before work, trying to burn off his pent-up frustrations.

A deep, animalistic groan echoed beside his ear, and Fuwa felt Horobi’s release shoot inside him. He froze, even as Horobi’s hips stuttered against him as he rode out his release, and the full realization of what he’d just done washed over him like a bucket of ice water.

It took him a moment to make his body cooperate, before Fuwa was able to stand on shaky legs, feeling Horobi’s shaft slipping from his body as he did so.

Suddenly he felt sick.

He’d let a Humagear fuck him. He could feel cum starting to trickle down his thigh. He was still hard as a rock.

Snatching his discarded pants from the floor, Fuwa dashed to the small bathroom tucked away in the corner of the basement, barely able to keep himself from being sick. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, avoiding his gaze in the mirror.

He refused to touch himself. He was disgusting. He was not going to replay that entire sordid occurrence so he could get off. Instead, he cleaned the mess that continued to trickle down his leg, and he felt ashamed.

He’d been a fool, trying to catch Horobi off-guard. He still didn’t understand his own thoughts; what had possessed him to strip and get on Horobi’s lap in the first place?

Never again. He wouldn’t lower his own guard again around Horobi, especially now that he knew that the Humagear was more or less humoring their attempts at keeping him restrained. Perhaps Horobi would escape while Fuwa was out of the room. 

Somehow, Fuwa hoped that were the case.

Yet, when he finally returned some time later, Horobi was still seated in his chair, silent, as if nothing had happened.

But when Horobi looked up to see Fuwa return, a smirk crossed his lips, and he knew he had not imagined the tremor—lust? Fear?—that had run through the human’s body.

*

“Wait!” Fuwa had shouted in his angriest, most authoritive voice. He didn’t know who this hooded figure was, but he knew they were they one distributing those Raid Drivers, so surely they had to be Horobi’s companion! And, as such, it was up to him to stop them before they could wreak any more havoc. 

If only the bastard wasn’t so slippery! It felt as though Fuwa were chasing a ghost.

Finally, he followed them into an old warehouse, and Fuwa knew he had them cornered as he saw them head into a darkened room. There were no other exits, so he had them now!

He drew the Shotriser, ready to attack, as he stepped into the room. He felt for a light switch, but there was nothing. He had a small flashlight in his coat pocket; that would be enough.

Before he could even reach for it, something brushed against his ankle, and a wordless shout of surprise left Fuwa’s lips. What the hell had _that_ been? 

Something thin and strong wrapped around his wrist, squeezing it tightly, and he gasped in pain, unable to keep from dropping the Shotriser from his suddenly numb fingers.

Shit..! This wasn’t good.

A muffled laugh echoed from somewhere nearby, even as Fuwa tried to free his wrist. He felt something like a cord around it, but before he could do anything, his other wrist was yanked back.

“What the fuck..?” Fuwa gasped, feeling something encircling both of his ankles, and he was abruptly lifted off the floor, suspended in midair with his limbs spread eagle.

Something slithered beneath his coat, and Fuwa froze. It ran slowly up his left arm, before he felt something sliding up his right arm, winding around the limbs. When they reached his shoulders—whatever these things were—they flexed, and Fuwa heard the sound of fabric tearing, and felt his coat falling off his body.

More of…whatever these things were…ran beneath his shirt, even as the ones on the outside of the garment held him fast. Fuwa sucked in a sharp breath as the things grazed his skin. It felt like rope…or perhaps cables? But how were they moving on their own?

Something that felt very much like a tongue flicked across one of Fuwa’s nipples, and he gasped in surprise, feeling more of the things trailing up his chest, toward his neck, as even more trailed downward, slipping past his pants. Something wrapped around the base of his shaft, and began moving as if it were trying to stroke him. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to give any satisfaction to whatever this was. He could hear fabric tearing once again, and he tried to calm his breathing. He had to keep a cool head; he could find a way out of this, whatever it was…

Something cold and foreign began pushing into his ass, and all rational thought left Fuwa’s mind as he cried out in surprise and pain.

Something—multiple somethings—slithered into Fuwa’s mouth, and began to make shallow thrusting motions.

Oh god, oh god, what was happening?!

Whatever had penetrated him began thrusting as well, but whatever this was, it did not hold back. It pushed into him, deep and fast and hard, and Fuwa’s muffled sounds of agony were barely able to be heard around the things that continued pumping in and out of his mouth. The…whatever it was…that had encircled his shaft continued its ministrations, stroking him slowly, and Fuwa whimpered, gagging as the things in his mouth pushed in deeper.

Then it felt as though a hand was moving along his length, and lips were pressing against his ear. It felt as though the thing slamming in and out of his ass suddenly grew thicker, and a long whine of pain echoed in Fuwa’s throat.

Then fluid was filling his mouth, shooting into his throat, and Fuwa gagged. All across his body, he felt thick, hot liquid expelling onto his skin. More fluid was unloaded in his body, and even with the thing still pressed firmly inside him, Fuwa could feel some of it beginning to run down his thigh.

“You cannot outsmart me, human. Do not try it again, unless you’d like more of the same.”

Everything withdrew from Fuwa all at once, and he sagged to the floor in a heap, coughing up the fluid that had been unloaded in his mouth.

Then he was alone.

But it was not in a dark room, and he was not naked or covered in mysterious fluids.

He was on the floor in the warehouse, fully clothed, with a thin layer of dust across the front of his clothing from where he’d fallen.

And a thin trickle of blood leaked from his nose as he tried to puzzle out what had just happened.


End file.
